villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Elexis Sinclaire
Elexis Sinclaire is the titular main antagonist in SiN video game series. She is a ruthless scientist and businesswoman. History At the beginning of SiN, Elexis Sinclaire is a talented biochemist and genetic engineer, CEO of a multi-billion dollar, multinational pharmaceutical company called SinTEK Industries. Elexis was born in 2006 and is 31 years old in the first game. Her biological mother, Diane Kettle Sinclair, abandoned her from an early age. During her upbringing, she learned from her loyal father, Dr. Thrall Sinclair, and eventually became a geneticist at SinTEK. The way biotechnology blocks the aging process has brought breakthroughs to the company. After her father's mysterious disappearance, she eventually emerged as a supreme power in the company's ranks. Elexis and SinTEK use their chemical and pharmaceutical brands to switch to illegal trading. However, her research developed SinTEK's most advanced chemical U4 with mutagenic properties. Her current genetic research is shrouded in secrecy. Occasionally there are rumors that she is experimenting in areas that are often considered taboo by the mainstream scientific community. However, SinTEK stands out by transcending normal scientific boundaries, and the world is waiting to see what the next creation of Elexis will be. SinTEK Industries is a virtual bastion due to fierce competition in genetic research. Even local law enforcement agencies have only brief details about SinTEK scientists and employees. One thing is for sure - Elexis intends to change the world. And she is willing to do this with her every ounce of beauty, charm and genius. Other media Elexis also appears in the 2000 anime original video animation, Sin: The Movie. In the film, her father is taken down by the government for his mad biological experiments that she continues (later it is revealed that she actually keeps her father as a huge mutated monster). However, she is also has a lover named Vincent, whom she also turns into a monster and then vivisects. At the end of the film, she falls from a skyrise building, presumably to her death. Gallery elexis3.jpg|Elexis Sinclaire in the original SiN. 1316522-elexis7.jpg Elexis_Sinclaire_outro.png|Elexis Sinclaire in the original SiN 's famous final cutscene. Elexis_Sinclaire_sin.png|Elexis Sinclaire in SiN Episodes. 1316524-elexis10.jpg 757full-elexis-sinclaire.jpg Bianca_Beauchamp_Elexis.jpg|Bianca Beauchamp as Elexis Sinclaire in SiN Episodes at E3 2006. She won Attack of the Show!'s viewer vote "E3's Hottest Booth Babe". 6cak7nN.jpg|Elexis as she appears in Sin: The Movie. Trivia *Elexis's plan is to turn her army of mutated creatures into the dominant lifeform on the planet, with her being the leader. Category:Female Category:Shmup Villains Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Titular Category:Video Game Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Femme Fatale Category:Anime Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Opportunists Category:Sophisticated Category:Arrogant Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Incriminators Category:Murderer Category:Abusers Category:Psychopath Category:Criminals Category:Terrorists Category:Charismatic Category:Neutral Evil Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Mastermind Category:Black Widow Category:Control Freaks Category:Greedy Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Leader Category:Obsessed Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:God Wannabe Category:Trickster Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mutants Category:Evil Creation Category:Businessmen Category:Enigmatic Category:Egotist Category:Pawns Category:Betrayed Category:Nemesis Category:Mongers Category:Power Hungry Category:Torturer Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Stalkers Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Destroyers Category:Deal Makers Category:Karma Houdini Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Social Darwinists Category:Delusional Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Provoker Category:Game Bosses Category:Hegemony Category:Cheater Category:Extravagant Category:Wealthy